gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Robot Bubblegum
Princess Robot Bubblegum (Japanese: プリンセス・ロボット・バブルガム/Purinsesu Robotto Baburugamu) is a fictional Japanese anime series featured in the HD Universe of the Grand Theft Auto series. Description Princess Robot Bubblegum is a general parody of shōjo (young female) anime; however, it incongruously mixes this with tropes of shōnen (young male), seinen (mature male), and hentai (pornographic) anime. In Grand Theft Auto IV, PRB is only mentioned in a radio advertisement, however in The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the program itself appears on television, specifically on CNT. Within the game universe, it courts controversy, with Weazel News in GTA IV reporting on a protest by Asian Americans against the airing of the anime. Also, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there are many advertisements of PRB throughout Liberty, mostly in Dukes and Bohan. In Grand Theft Auto V, the anime was supposed to broadcast, but some parents were aware of issues concerning young males possibly raping cosplayers at schools. Thus the anime show was banned from airing on TV (although it is already banned since the beginning of the game). In the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V, however, an episode of the cartoon is available to watch, and is broadcast on CNT. Cast Episode List Season 1 (GTA IV, TLAD, TBoGT) *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Boy Who Played With Himself Too Much *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Pajama Party Of Death *Princess Robot Bubblegum Find Master's Party Collection *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Karoke Lettuce *Princess Robot Bubblegum And The Fukky Tattoo *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Gang Get Stds *Princess Robot Bubblegum Hot Pepper Scratch The Itch Downstairs Cry Time *Princess Robot Bubblegum Minced Pigeon Lawnmower *Princess Robot Bubblegum Swallow Penny Time *Princess Robot Bubblegum Computer Translation Problem *Princess Robot Bubblegum Fling Baby Poo Smoke *Princess Robot Bubblegum Earth Magic Understands Eating *Princess Robot Bubblegum Three Cup Chicken Fight *Princess Robot Bubblegum Burns Pigs Drink A Car Season 2 (GTA V) *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Sexy Time Japanese Horseradish *Princess Robot Bubblegum Egg Cakes Burning Downstairs Hair Nest *Princess Robot Bubblegum Dwarf Fist Tiny Sausage *Princess Robot Bubblegum American History Turbo liv *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Swordboy's Ivory Poaching Celebration Of Life Music Dentist *Princess Robot Bubblegum And Singing Plant Resurrect Die Again *Princess Robot Bubblegum Spinny Spinny Woo Woo Woo *Princess Robot Bubblegum Somebody Answer The Door Waffle Magic Movie *Princess Robot Bubblegum and the Kitty Lover Shiny Bikini Ninja Super Party Time Dimensional Dragon Hole Official Sponsors *Nogo Vodka *Logger Beer Video Princess Robot Bubble Gum Volume 34 Episode 1|Volume 43 Episode 1 on TBoGT Princess Robot Bubblegum Volume 36 Episode 1|Volume 36 Episode 1 on GTA V Enhanced Version Trivia * The title character's voice in GTA IV's PRB commercial is a mock-Asian caricature; in The Ballad of Gay Tony, she has the American accent more typical of dubbed characters in English-dubbed anime. * Characters in PRB often break the fourth wall, mentioning the show's writers, translators, future episodes, and merchandising. * In a scene of Master Hentai's dojo, a banner can be seen hanging on a wall, which is written in Japanese, saying "忍者は毎日オナニー", which translates to "ninjas masturbate every day". * Master Hentai comically refers to the 2Pac and B.I.G. feud, when talking about the forces of Evil (personified as an Akuma spirit) and Darkness (personified as a Godzilla-esque monster), "One is east coast and the other is west coast! And if you listen to the way that they sound, it's completely different..." * Hentai is Japanese for pervert. Hentai is also the word used for manga and anime pornography used in the west. * During PRB's "Final awkward transformation montage", the background music is the theme song from the TBS music video show "Night Tracks" that ran from 1983 until 1992. * The name of the anime might be based from Bubblegum Crisis which is also set in the future. * The Sword Boy character design could be a jab at the Final Fantasy series for its use of belt-themed clothing and over-sized swords. ** His design also seems to be based on Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII, most notably the use of a giant broadsword and bearing a similar arm bracelet and shoulder piece. * The show is mentioned in the credits of Grand Theft Auto V for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 despite only being available for the enhanced version of the game. * A Princess Robot Bubblegum action figure can be seen on the wall inside of Lester's house. * In the I'm Not a Hipster Update for GTA V, PRB-themed leggings for female online characters have been added. * In the Heists Update, a PRB-themed balaclava has been added, alongside a plastic mask of the titular character. ** The mask in question has white markings in the hair which are typical of many plastic masks in real life (caused by wear-and-tear), however due to these being absent on the Impotent Rage and Gordon Moorehead masks these could be a reference to the show/character's sexuality. * In the January 2016 Update, a PRB-themed livery for the Sultan RS has been added as an option at Benny's Original Motor Works. ** A similar PRB-themed livery is also available for the Volatol. * The similar name is appeared in real life but this name is Princess Bubblegum based on the Adventure Time cartoon. * It is possible that the characters Saki, Humpy, Muffy, Grindy, Smoker and Poopie are based on the exceeds from Fairy Tail as both "species" are cat like creatures who have the ability to fly. * One of the liveries for the Sentinel Classic is themed after Princess Bubblegum's rival, Shiny Wasabi Kitty. See Also *''Full Robo Hickey Hurry Mech Battlesuit'' - An anime film also appearing in the GTA IV continuity. de:Princess Robot Bubblegum es:Princess Robot Bubblegum pl:Princess Robot Bubblegum Category:TV Shows in GTA IV Category:TV Shows in The Lost and Damned Category:TV Shows in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:TV Shows in GTA Online Category:Viewable TV shows in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V